Another One in Hogwarts?
by MR4EVA
Summary: Chapter 8: Lunch and Transfiguration. Read and review. Hufflepuff flick. General: Violet Weasley meets Sally Malfoy, and Andrew Tonks. I'm bad at summaries, so please just read, it only takes a few minutes.
1. On The Way

Let me set the premise. Ron and Hermione are married, along with Harry and Ginny, and Neville and Luna. All of them have kids who have known each other since birth. It is time for Ron's and Hermione's oldest to go to school and she has to leave all of her old friends behind for a couple of years and meet some new ones.

We are following the school and home life of Violet Weasley. I hope to follow her though all seven years and maybe more on some sequels. I will try to keep each year in a different story. So lets start.

* * *

"Violet! Come down and say goodbye to your cousins!" my mom hollered up the stairs of our quaint home in wizarding England. 

"I'm coming mom! Geez, it's not like they have anywhere else to go today," I muttered as I sprinted down the stairs. "I can't believe that I'm about to start my first year at Hogwarts." At that moment I was attacked with little cousins while my best friend stood aside. "Sam, I'm going to miss you.," I said as we hugged.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said. " But hey, you get to leave a year before me. Lucky. I wish I could get away from these two for even a day," he said as he wrangled his two kid sisters who struggled to be let free.

"I'll see you there next year. I promise that even if we are in different houses that we will hang out."

"Right."

I meant it, but I had no time to tell him that because my dad came up behind me.

"Come on, honey. No time to dilly-dally. You have a train to catch. You can send Sam an owl once you get to school."

"OK, Dad." Sam and I hugged one last time, and I got in the car with my mom and dad. I was going to miss everyone. I hated that uncle Harry, aunt Ginny, Neville, and Luna had had kids so much after my mom and dad. I was the first of my 4 cousins and 3 honorary cousins to go to school.

"You nervous, sweetie?" my mom asked. I was, but I didn't want to say so.

"Of course she isn't," my dad pronounced. "She is a Weasley after all."

"Thanks, dad."

"Mommy, daddy, why can't we go to Hogwarts?" my kid brothers asked. They are three years younger then me, so they aren't going for well, three more years.

"Because, sweetums, you aren't old enough."

"When will we be old enough?"

"Tyler, you and Oliver will be old enough in three years, when you are eleven like ME!"

"Don't scream at your brothers." I hated to get mom angry, but am I really to blame. I wish I could go to school next year. That way I could be on the train with at least one friend.

Just at that moment, we arrived at King Cross Station. I walked, holding my mom's hand, though the crowds to platform 9 ¾. When we got to platform 9 though I only saw a platform 10.

"Mom, where's the platform?"

"Just hold my hand. We are almost there." Then my mom walked right into a wall. Or a least that is what I thought she was doing. I really should learn to expect these types of things, since I am going to a wizarding school, because we walked right though the wall, completely unscathed.

"Here we are. Lets wait for your father to get here with the bags then we will get you on the train."

* * *

Tell me what you think. If I have a least one person who likes it, I'll keep writing. If you don't review, I won't update, ever again. 

Also I need names for Violet's new friends. I am horrible at making up names. So throw some at me, maybe I'll use one.


	2. On the Train

Thanks for reviewing guys.

* * *

I was scared when I left my parents, for more then a day or two, for the first time. I ran to the window so I could see them and wave to them. I even missed Tyler and Oliver. Before I started crying, like all the other wussy first years, I went back to my seat and took out my current favorite book, _Hogwarts a History_. My mom and dad had told me all about Hogwarts, but it was fun to learn about the thing my parents would have seen as trivial, and someday that I would see as trivial also. As I was turning the page to read about the great hall for the hundredth time, I heard a small voice. 

"Pardon?"

"Is this seat taken," said a small fragile girl with platinum blond hair and fair pail skin.

"No, go ahead," I said as I pointed to the seat adjacent to me. "What's your name?"

"Sally. What's yours?" I could tell that she had been crying by the way her voice was cracking. I decided that it would be best not to mention it though.

"Violet, Violet Weasley. You may have heard of my mom and dad. They fought in the war against Voldemort with Harry Potter."  
"Really? Do you know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. He is my uncle. Who is your dad?"

"My last name is Malfoy. My dad is Draco Malfoy. I am nothing like him though. He hated your father and your uncle in school. I'm nothing like that. I also have nothing against muggles."

"You don't have to protect yourself…"

"No, I do. That's just it. I am nothing like my whole family, but whenever I tell people my last name they automatically think that I must be evil like my dad and my granddad."

"Well, I won't judge you just because of your last name. I know all to well what that is like." For a moment we were both holding in tears. Both of us had problems making friends because we were nothing like our well-known parents. "So, you're starting your first year, right?"

"Yeah. I suspect you are too, considering very few non-first years sit alone."

"I suppose." We both sat in silence. I went back to my book as Sally stared out the window. Before I knew it, an hour had gone by and it was noon. Without thinking I took out the lunch my mom had made for me. She had made me a turkey sandwich and had put some wizarding candy, along with my favorite muggle candies, in the sac with a note. It said "My dear Violet, I hope have found some new friends by now. You know, your father and I met on the train on our first year. I remember that day well. I wondered to where Harry and your father were sitting while I was helping Neville find his toad. Anyways, I packed some candy for you to eat on the way. If you are ever homesick, just send a letter with Reiko, and I will write back the second I get it. I love you. I'll see you for winter holiday. Mom"

"Did your mom write you a letter to go with your lunch?" Sally asked almost instantly after I had finished reading it.

"Yeah, she did. Did your mom write anything for you?"

"My mom is dead, but my dad wrote a note. It says, 'Dear Sally, If you don't get into Slytherin don't bother ever coming home. Draco.'"

"I'm sorry about your mom. But is your dad always that distant?"

"Yes. I barely remember my mom, but my maid told me that she was a lovely woman and that my dad was a much nicer man before she died."

"I'm so sorry," and I truly was. As I said it I went over and gave her a hug. Sally started crying a little bit, but I was fine with it because not only was she going someplace unfamiliar, just like me, but also she was remembering how unlucky she was in not knowing her own mother.

She kept crying for about ten more minutes, until I said, "Come on Sally. You don't have to perk up, but try to. We are about to embark upon a new home that will be our home for seven years. It is a whole new place to make a whole new impression. Now," I said, picking her up and wiping off her face. "lets clean up, and get into our robes."

At that, Sally stopped crying. Wiped off her face of tears. Asked me if I could fix her make-up, which I did with a quick charm my mom had taught me. And changed into her school robes faster then I did. She was waiting to do my make-up while I was still changing.

"Now, lets make you look gorgeous," Sally proclaimed. "Not that your freckles are ugly, but covering a few of them up would help. Also, I do love your hair, but it is a curly, knotted wreak."

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically. I agreed with her, but if I said so then it would have made me feel like I hated the was I looked, which I didn't…completely.

"There much better."

I looked in the mirror Sally held up to see my hair straightened and trimmed a little bit so that my bangs came down in layers, my freckles over halved in magnitude, and my hazel eyes popping out more then ever.

"Oh thank you. I look amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you. How did you do it?"

"Well, all I want to say is I had a lot of time at home for reading."

We both laughed as the train came to a halt. We heard someone telling us to leave the train, so we did. Then we both saw a very tall man screaming, "First years, all of you get over here. First years!" Not wanting to get lost, we rushed over to the giant man as quickly as possible, but we were wary not to get too close to him, for fear that we might get smashed.

* * *

Yet again please review. I need two reviews to update, and I am waiting at least one day. 


	3. Across the Lake

Disclaimer: Most of this is not from my mind. A lot is from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. However all of the unfamiliar character names are of my own creation.

Thanks again for reviewing.

Kylie: Ron and Hermione only shared certain aspects of Hogwarts with Violet. The parts that seemed really trivial and obvious. Also, Violet has met Hagrid she just doesn't remember it.

The man's name was Hagrid. He told us so once the rest of the student had left. Then he started leading us towards a huge lake.

"Alright, everyone get into a boat. No more then four to a boat." Sally and I instantly got into a boat together when we saw a boy with bright blue eyes, and strange enough, dark purple hair. He looked like he didn't have anyone to ride with.

"Sally, lets invite that boy to ride with us. He looks lonely."

"Good idea." With that I got out of the boat and walked over to the boy.

"Hey, do you want to ride with my friend and me?"

"Um, sure." The boy said.

"My name is Violet," when we got to the boat I said, "and this is Sally."

"I'm Andrew."

"Nice to meet you." After those last words, none of us spoke as we drifted in the lake towards a monstrous castle with little sparkles of light flickering off the lake. When Sally and I saw the outline of the castle we gasped. Andrew didn't even move. He didn't even look up at the castle. He just sat there, starting at nothing.

"Andrew, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just…never mind."

"Andrew, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have been to Hogwarts a lot. It is nothing new to me."

"When have you been to Hogwarts?"

"My mom works at Hogwarts. She is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Really? But isn't Tonks the DADA teacher. My dad and uncle fought with her in the war. I have met her. Why haven't I ever met you?"

"I never went out with my mom. I stayed with my dad for most of the year. I barley know my mom. I visited her every year at Christmas. The last time I saw her was last year"

"I'm so sorry. My mother died when I was one, so I have never known her." Sally said. I could tell that she was holding back years again. I was about to reach over and hug her when Andrew almost threw himself at her.

"This is the first time I have met someone who had similar problems as me," he gasped as he embraced Sally. I wasn't sure what to say. I let them hold each other, both crying a little bit, as I stared up at the castle that would be my home for the next seven years.

"I feel so left out," I giggled. "Do I get a hug when you two are done."

"Sorry," Andrew said. "I just got caught up in the moment. Do you want to join the hug?"

"No, I am fine. I was just joking."

"Look!!!!" Sally proclaimed. "We are almost there. Oh, I can't wait to know what house I'm in. I don't want to be in Slytherin, despite my dad's wishes. I want to be in a house with you two. I wish we could all be in the same house."

"Well," I said, "if I don't get into Gryffindor I will be the first in my family not to get into Gryffindor."

Andrew sat there thinking for a while before he said, "Well, my mom doesn't care what house I get into. But the hat chooses, no one else."

"The hat?" Andrew smiled at Sally's question. I knew what he was talking about from uncle Harry's story about how the sorting hat almost put him Slytherin.

"It is called the sorting hat," Andrew explained. "They put it on your head and it screams out what house you are going to be in for the next seven years. It also sings a different song every year before the sorting begins."

Our boat bumped up against the shore, and we got out, one by one. Or more fell out, at least I did. I fell right on my face, but Andrew and Sally picked me up before anyone else saw me, but not with out laughing their asses off. As a trio we walked up to the castle after Hagrid. He opened the main doors into a grand hall that we followed him down. Sally and I looked all around us, even Andrew looked around at the paintings that were silently whispering about us.

OOOO, I'm leaving a cliffhanger. It might take me a few days to finish the next chapter. I have to write a sorting hat song. R&R as always.


	4. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts. However, any unfamiliar names are the creation of a collaboration of my friends and myself.

The chapter you were all waiting for. Now we learn the houses of Violet, Sally, and Andrew. Will they be together? Will Violet continue the Gryffindor streak? Read and find out.

* * *

Andrew, Sally and myself were walking in a close knot when Hagrid's loud voice told us to listen to the professor. I looked up, for I had been staring at the floor for fear of tripping over myself in the crowd. I saw an old woman, no younger then 60, standing in front of me. 

"Now listen up children," she said. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Many of your parents who came here had me for transfiguration. I am the transfiguration teacher along with the head of Gryffindor. Now, lets go into to the great hall." With that the doors opened to reveal a grand hall with four long tables stretching across it. "Single file line, first years." All of the other students were looking at us. I was afraid that they were all silently judging me, so I started staring at Andrew's feet, since he was walking in front of me. Then Andrew stopped abruptly and my head bumped lightly into his back as I stopped. I looked up to see a long table with many familiar faces at it. Then I heard a voice.

"Welcome everyone, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. For those of you who don't already know who I am, I am Headmaster Lupin." I was shocked. I didn't remember my mom ever telling me that her old DADA teacher was the headmaster.

'_Perhaps, that was why McGonagall lead us into the hall. She was not longer filling in as headmistress.'_

"Now it is time to sort all the little first years into their respective houses." With that Lupin held up an old, tattered hat that had obviously been around for generations. Lupin set the hat down on a stool, which I hadn't noticed till that very moment.

The whole school was silent. Then someone started to sing. I remembered hearing stories about this. The hat was going to sing its song that is spent all year writing.

**Once was a foursome,**

**Simple as can be,**

**Who had a grand idea.**

**They wished to start,**

**A school for wizards,**

**To pass on wholesome traditions.**

**We know the names,**

**Merit sorts us into them,**

**Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin**

**Hufflepuff's are loyal,**

**Gryffindor's are brave,**

**Ravenclaw's wise,**

**And Slytherin's ever so clever.**

The whole hall burst into applause. Andrew, Sally and I all looked at each other.

"Lilly Aberdeen," Professor McGonagall called. Everyone turned around, as a very petit girl started moving to the front of the crowd. Professor McGonagall pointed at the stool as she picked up the tattered hat. Lilly struggled to get onto the stool, but once she was seated McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head.

Almost instantly the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Everyone in Gryffindor cheered as Lilly hurried over to an empty seat at her table.

"Jordyn Donald," McGonagall said. There was a silence. No one moved to the front.

Then a boy with bright blond hair raised his hand and said, "Which one?" Everyone laughed.

Then a girl who looked like his sister said, "It's not funny. Our parents are psycho, they named us both Jordyn."

"Oh, I think it is you. Jordyn with a 'y'." Then Jordyn walked proudly up to the stool. McGonagall was putting the hat on her head, but before it even touched her head the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" Jordyn smiled grimly when she heard the cheers coming from the Slytherin table. She walked over there with her head held up high and sat down.

"Well let's get her brother up here, Jordan Donald." Jordan started to walk towards the recently empty stool. He sat down and McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head. We all stood there in anticipation.

After a few minutes the hat finally said, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table burst into applause. Jordan jogged to the first open seat he saw.

"Sally Malfoy," everyone at Slytherin turned when they heard her name, and was preparing to get another one as Sally walked up to sit on the stool. She sat there with a small smile on her face.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled. Almost every Slytherin had a confused look on their face has the Hufflepuffs started cheering. Andrew and I stood there as we heard four more people get sorted. I wasn't really paying attention to the names, but I did hear a Hufflepuff, and then.

"Andrew Tonks."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Andrew." He knoded. Then he walked up to the stool, looked briefly at his mom, who I saw smile at him, and sat down. McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head. I saw Andrew squint his eyes. Before I heard the sorting hat, I thought, that last good luck might be the last time I really talk to my new friend. Then I heard a scream from the Hufflepuff table, and I saw Andrew scurry off to sit with Sally. I was the last one left. What if I didn't get into Hufflepuff? Who would my friends be? What would my dad think if I didn't get into Gryffindor? All these questions were flying though my mind when I heard my name.

"Violet Weasley." As I started walking towards the stool, Andrew, Sally, and all of Gryffindor were eagerly awaiting what house I would get into. I sat down on the stool, and McGonagall put the sorting hat on my head.

Almost instantly I heard a voice, _"Ah, you're a Weasley aren't you? All of you go to Gryffindor, but you are unlike your relatives. You are not as brave as any of them. You are more like Hermione Granger. You are much more loyal then anything. So, let make it a_ HUFFLEPUFF!" I squealed, and almost sprinted over to Sally and Andrew. We all embraced as many Hufflepuffs congratulated me. The Gryffindors looked upset, but soon enough Tyler and Oliver would be joining them and their quidditch team.

* * *

4 Reviews and you get to see what happens next. Also, I have good reason for wanting to put them in Hufflepuff. This way I get to design everything about the common room and the entry. More for me to make up.

Review and you get a cookie. Also the story will be updated sooner.


	5. Meeting the Mates

Thanks again for reviewing guys.

* * *

Everyone was done being sorted into his or her individual houses. Lupin stood up, yet again, to speak. "Well, welcome to all the new students. I will keep this brief so that you can eat, so bon appetite." At that he clapped and the empty plates at the table were filled with food.

Sally and I gapped at the huge amounts of food in front of us. Andrew looked at us for a few seconds before he started shoveling food on to his plate. In the matter of minutes, before I had even started thinking about what I wanted to eat, Andrew had three pieces of chicken on his plate, accompanied by corn, peas, mashed potatoes, and a very large glass of pumpkin juice. I decided to shovel some roast beef with mashed potatoes on my plate. "Is there any salad?" Sally asked. Andrew and I looked curiously at her.

"Why do you want salad?" Andrew asked. I nodded to show that I was wondering the same thing.

"I'm a vegetarian. I have been since I was six. My dad hated me for it."

"I'm sorry Sally. Here." I said, as I passed her some green beans and salad.

"Thanks Violet." Andrew still had a confused look on his face. He had also stopped eating.

"You wont make me go vegetarian, will you?" Andrew asked.

"It is your choice. I don't care what you eat. I just don't like meat."

"OK, good." He said as he began shoveling food into his mouth again.

"Andrew, that is so gross." I commented. It was gross. It didn't even seem that he was chewing.

"What is gross?"

"You, and your eating. Are you even chewing?"

"I'm chewing," he said as some food flew out of his mouth.

"That's gross. You are so immature," said a red headed girl a few seats away.

"Who are you to say that he is immature," I said.

"Yeah, you don't even know him," Sally said. The red head sat there, open mouthed, for a while, but after she had discovered that she had no comeback, she just turned back to her food.

When it seemed that almost everyone was finished eating, Lupin stood up. "Now that we are all full, I have a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is off limits, as always. Also, a new thing we are adding this year, is an official class for dueling. This will be available for forth years and older, and will be taught be Professor Tonks. Now everyone go off to bed. First years, you will get your schedules tomorrow morning." With that everyone got up.

Then a girl with blond hair, and a boy with black hair said loudly, "First year Hufflepuffs, Stay for a minute, and we will bring you to your house." And so we stayed. In a minutes only fist years and two people, a older girl and boy from each house, were left. "Alright, lets get going," said the girl. "First of all, I am Celia, and this is Tom, and we are your prefects."

We all started to walk out of the Great Hall when the boy said, "Try to remember the way from the Great Hall to our house. You don't want to get lost and miss breakfast."

They lead us to a big staircase, we all walked up it, but about half way up, we turned onto another staircase. This new staircase was wood, unlike the grand one, which was stone. This staircase also was leading down into a cellar. We walked all the way down that one, turned left down a hallway, and come up in front of a picture of a mermaid. We all stood there for a second.

Celia turned around, "Here is the entrance to Hufflepuff house. There are a few more secret entrances, but you have to find those on your own."

At that mention, the mermaid turned her head and looked down at Tom and hollered "PASSWORD?"

Tom a little taken aback paused for a second before saying, "Dragonfly." Then the pictures slid up the wall a little bit, revealing a staircase with an orange and black patterned carpet covering it. The staircase was leading down into the common room. We all gathered at the bottom of the staircase.

"This is the common room," Celia said. "Most of you will end up doing your homework down here. There are small common rooms at each entrance. That is how you will most likely find new entrances. The password is the same at each entrance. It will change every two weeks, and the new password will be posted on that bulletin board." She said, pointing to a small board with a Hogwarts map, class information, and the password.

"You are not allowed to bring someone from another house down here. If you want to work on something with them, do it in the library or on the grounds," Tom said. "Now I will show you guys to your room, and Celia will show the girls to theirs. Boys, don't try to get into the girls dormitory. The result will not be pleasant." Everyone giggled, and Sally and I followed Celia.

"Andrew, meet us in the common room before breakfast, OK!" Sally yelled. He gave us a thumb up as we walked up a spiral staircase. We walked passed two doors with Badgers on them across the hall from each other.

Celia stared talking, "Those are extra bathrooms. Your room has a bathroom also, but since you are sharing a room, these are here in case of emergency." Everyone giggled, because we knew what she was implying. "And here is your room. As the years go by your room will be farther up the staircase. Your trunks will be in front of your beds. You may move them, but there is no real point. I suggest you go right to bed, since breakfast is from 7:00 to 8:30, but most of the food will be gone by 8:00." Then she left, and we opened the door to reveal five, four-poster beds, with curtains sporting the Hufflepuff colors and badger. Each be had a nightstand on each side, and a trunk at the end of the bed. Sally and I quickly found our trunks to discover that we were sleeping next to each other. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into the thick covers.

"OK, I think we should all learn each others names," a girl with copper hair said. "Lets go around in a circle." I could tell by the way she held herself that she would be like a leader in our little first-year clan. "I'll start. My name is Mackenzie Heart, but I like to be called Kenzie. This is my dog Stetson."

"I'm Rose Smith, people call me Rosie or Roro, and Kenzie's dog barks at invisible monsters. Just so you know."

"I thought your name was Elizabeth," the girl with the red hair from earlier said.

"It is, but I like Rose more, it is my middle name. What is your name?"

"My name is Rachel Crabbe. I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but that confounded hat put me in here."

"Well, my name is Sally Malfoy, and I really didn't want to be in Slytherin despite my fathers wishes."

I went last. "My name is Violet Weasley. There really is nothing interesting about me, except that my uncle is Harry Potter."

"That is so cool," Kenzie said.

"Yeah, totally," Rose followed in saying.

"I'm glad you guys think so. I'm tired though. Can we get some sleep?" I suggested.

"Oh, right," Kenzie said with a smile on her face. "Good night."

"Night," choired three other voices, including my own. Then Stetson curled up next to Kenzie. I hugged my stuffed kitty, because I couldn't bring my kitty with me to school, because she was too old. After thirty minutes or so we were all fast asleep.

* * *

I am asking for only 4 reveiws. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. 


	6. First Day: Before Class

Thanks for reviewing guys

* * *

I woke up the next morning at seven o'clock. I sat in bed confused for a minute. Then I remembered that I was at school. It was my first day at Hogwarts. I was going to start classes today!

"Are you up Violet?" Sally said.

"What? Oh yeah. What time is it?" I said.

"A little after seven. We should head down to the common room to meet Andrew."

"Alright," I said as I slide out of bed and sorted though my trunk to get to my school robes. I pulled them out, along with a cute white top, with a butterfly pattern lining the neckline, and a pair of black pants with an arabesque pattern on the butt and front pockets. I pulled my school robes over my outfit, and then put on a pair of black flats with a simple flower pattern in black lace.

"I like your shoes, Violet," I heard Kenzie say.

"Thanks, Kenzie. See you at breakfast in a few. Sally and I are going down now." I said.

"Alright. See you in a few," she said as Sally and I left our room, and started walking down the spiral staircase to the common room. Andrew wasn't there yet, so we went to sit down on one of the couches. The couch was purple with yellow accents.

"I wonder where Andrew is," Sally said.

"He might be closer then you think," I heard a voice coming from the boy dormitory say.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's Jordan."

"Hey, Jordan," I heard Kenzie say from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Kenzie. Do you want to come with me to breakfast?"

"Sure," Kenzie said with a giant smile on her face.

"See you in the Great Hall guys," the two said together.

Sally and I sat back down then, "BOOO!"

"AHHHH!!! Oh my God Andrew! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Sally yelped. I couldn't help but join Andrew in laughing. Granted I had screamed too, but I was pretending that I hadn't.

"Sorry about that, Sally. Let's go down to breakfast. I am starved," said Andrew as he put his arms around the both of us and walked with us up the stairs and though the portal. We walked up the wooden stairs and onto the large stone staircase. We walked down the staircase and joined the people walking to the Great Hall.

"Let's go find Kenzie and Jordan," I suggested. Sally and Andrew both nodded. On the way to the Great Hall they had both been suddenly stricken with tiredness.

We walked in, found Kenzie and Jordan sitting with Rosie, Will, Tim, and Walter, the other Hufflepuff boys. Rachel was nowhere in site, but I didn't really care. I sat down next to Walter, and Sally and Andrew sat across from me. The second Andrew smelt food he perked up and started shoveling it onto his plate.

"Morning, Walter. What time did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, I got here about ten minutes ago. I was the first to wake up in the boy's dormitory and I didn't bother waiting for anyone," He explained.

"Oh."

Then Celia came by with a pile of papers in her hand. "Good, most of you are here," she said. "I guess I can give you guys your schedules now. I think that you all have the same classes together. The usually happens during your first year. You will see that some of your classes you will have with another house. This is perfectly normal. There is a map on the back of each schedule so that you can find your way, but I would suggest asking someone for directions if you got lost," she said. Then she handed each of us our schedules and left to go find Rachel.

"It looks like we all have Herbology with the Ravenclaws this morning," Rosie said.

"Can't wait," choired, Kenzie, some of the guys, and myself.

After we had all finished our breakfast, around eight-twenty, as a group we headed back to the dormitory to get the books that we would need today, along with some quills and parchment for taking notes. This is what our schedule looked like:

Monday: 9:00 Herbology with Ravenclaw- Longbottom

11:00 Charms with Gryffindor- Finnigin

3:00 Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw- McGonagall

Tuesday: 9:00 Double Potions with Gryffindor- Flint

3:00 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin- Tonks

Wednesday: 9:00 History of Magic- Binns

11:00 Herbology with Slytherin- Longbottom

3:00 Double Potions with Gryffindor- Flint

Thursday: 9:00 Double Transfiguration with Slytherin- McGonagall

3:00 History of Magic- Binns

5:00 Charms with Gryffindor- Finnigin

Friday: 9:00 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw- Tonks

3:00 Flying Lessons with all first years- Wood

Note: Everyday from 1:00-2:00 there is study hall. If you do not attend study hall you will not be let into lunch. Also advanced classes are offered on Saturday if your teacher thinks that you are eligible for the higher learning.

It was a good schedule. It appeared as though we got Friday afternoon off after our flying lesson.

"I can't wait until our first flying lesson."

"Why, Violet? I am dreading it. My father once made me get on a broom and I was doing fine until my broom went haywire and knocked me to the ground. I broke my arm and my wrist from that fall."  
"I'm sorry, Sally. But I love flying. I used to play small quidditch games with my parents, aunts, uncles, and some of the older of my little cousins. My dad taught me everything about being a keeper. I used to be able to block even Aunt Ginny's shots."

"That's great for you Violet, but we really must be getting on to Herbology," said Kenzie. She made a face that told me that until I proved it, I shouldn't be bragging about anything. With that I grabbed up my stuff, put it all in my new red leather bag that uncle Bill had gotten for me as a going of to school present, and headed to Green House 1 with everyone else.

* * *

If you read please review. I don't care if it is positive, I just want to know what people think. Next chapter is morning classes, then lunch and afternoon classes, then first night of homework and second night. I try to keep the chapters short, and this is the only time I will suffer you though all of the classes. I will suffer you though each class once. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!

This is a fix on the last post. I messed a few things up.


	7. Herbology

Sorry that it has been so long guys. I was writing on vacation, but I didn't have internet. I'll try to update more often. Once I introduce all the first years, I'll make a chapter that has all of them with physical descriptions and some personality traits. Enjoy!

* * *

As I walked into Herbology I remembered reading my schedule. I also remembered that name of the teacher. It was Luna. I hadn't seen her for only three days. I felt as if I should make a point of saying hello, but that might be strange. I decided that I would stay after class and talk to her.

"So, have you heard anything about this new teacher?"

"Yeah, is it Neville Longbottom teaching us, or is it some other Longbottom?" I heard some Ravenclaws say who were coming into the greenhouse behind us.

"I heard that it is Luna Longbottom. She IS married to Neville after all," a petit Ravenclaw said proudly. I glanced down giggling.

"What is wrong with you, Violet?"

"I know who the Herbology teacher is, Sally….." I sung

"Who, who!?!?!?!?!?!" All of Hufflepuff choired.

"It is Luna Longbottom. Her son is one of my best friends. But, I didn't know that she was going to be teaching," I stated proudly as we filled into the room and all sat together at a elongated table, girls on one side, boys on the other. The Ravenclaw's sat at another similar table in a similar fashion.

"Welcome to Herbology children. I am professor Longbottom. My husband is Neville Longbottom. I know a lot of you were expecting him to be your professor, but no worries I know what I am talking about. Today, I want everyone to get situated to Herbology so please read the first two chapters of 1000 Rare and Common Magical Plants by, my husband, Neville Longbottom. As homework I would like you write a two-foot summary of the reading, and a optional, six inch or less, list of any rare plants you are interested in studying. It will not be for a grade, but it would help me know what you are interested in. You may now stay here, read and write, or you may go back to you dormitories until your next class," Everyone got up enthusiastically and moved towards the castle. I told Rosie that I would be up in a few minutes and I went to talk to Luna.

"Hi, Luna!"

"Oh my gosh, Violet, you surprised me. How do you like your roommates? How do you like Hufflepuff? Your parents were shocked to hear that you didn't go into Gryffindor. You should get an owl from them soon. How are you?"

"I'm great, Luna. You didn't tell me that you were going to be my Herbology professor."

"It was a last minute arrangement. The original Herbology professor had a tragic accident and was unable to teach this year. She was your parents and my professor. They tried Neville, but he was to busy with his new book, so they asked me. I'm also going to be your head of house, just for this year though. Professor Sprout should be better by the end of the year. Well I wont keep you hear. Go! Enjoy your first day of classes."

"I will. Nice to see you, Luna," at that I left Green House 1, waving to Luna on the way out. I saw Rosie, Kenzie, Sally, Andrew, Tim, Walter, Jordan, and Will just starting to go into the castle.

"Hey guys!!!!! Wait up!!!!" I screamed. Sally turned around then quickly turned back, turned to everyone, then, with the rest of the crowd, started walking very slowly towards the doors. I started jogging. I decided to screw it and just sprinted. I caught up to them before they went though the open doors.

"Oh, Violet. Where did you come from?" joked Tim. Everyone burst out laughing, even me. Then a water bomb came souring from nowhere, and hit Tim in just the right place so that when it burst he was soked.

"I was kidding, Violet. You don't have to get violent."

"It wasn't me," Then we heard a giggle from above. We all looked up to see a little translucent, blue, man rolling around on what seemed to be an invisible floor.

Sally and myself looked at each other and proclaimed proudly, "PEEVES!!!!!!! It's not funny!!!!!!"

"I think it is," giggled Peeves. We all walked away, Kenzie cast a drying spell, which she said she had learned on the train, on Tim. He was dry in a matter of milliseconds.


	8. Charms

Enjoy!

* * *

There was an hour left before Charms by the time we got back to the common room. Sally, Kenzie, Rosie, and myself all decided to start our own, personal diaries. **A/N: Entries will be posted in, or as, chapters so that different point of views can be seen.** Sally and Kenzie quickly got out blank books and started writing, while Rosie and I decided that we weren't going to start our diaries until that night. 

"Let's go down to the common room and hang with the guys," Rosie said.

"Sure, just let me get my charms book and I'll be right down," I said as Rosie left and I grabbed my new copy of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk and followed her down the spiral staircase. We got down the stairs to see all the guys sitting either on the floor or on chairs. Tim and Walter were playing chess, and Tim was doing really badly, since he was muggle born he had never played wizard chess before and he kept on trying to move the pieces with his hands and the pieces kept on yelling at him. I sat down to watch the game and discovered that Tim, despite his inability to tell the pieces to move, was about to check mate Walter. Since I knew how that game was going to end, I went over near Rosie who was, with open eyes, watching Jordan, Andrew, and Will play an intense game of exploding snap.

"I TOTALLY CREAMED YOU!!!!!! I MAY NOT KNOW HOW TO PLAY WIZARD CHESS, BUT I KNOW HOW TO PLAY CHESS!!!!!!" Tim screamed at Walter in victory

"Tim, just because Walter sucks at chess, doesn't mean that you are good. Now can you please shut up? We are trying to play a game here," Will said just before the cards exploded in his face. Everyone started laughing. Rosie collapsed on the floor and was unable to stop laughing for almost two minutes. Everyone else had stopped laughing, but Rosie just couldn't. We all walked away from her, as we started another game of exploding snap. Before we knew it, Rosie had stopped laughing, it was 10:30, and Kenzie and Sally were walking down the stairs screaming at us.

"Guys, we have to be getting to Charms! We were let out early, so if we are late we will be in huge trouble!" Everyone got up. Andrew put his cards away, and we were on our way.

We entered the Charms room fifteen minutes before we needed to. Some of the Gryffindor's, along with Rachel, were already there.

"Do you remember seeing Rachel in Herbology?" I whispered to Sally and Andrew. They shrugged and started trying to spot Rachel themselves.

"Well, since I see that everyone is here we might as well get started early," said professor Finnigin as he entered the room with a pop. "You will be learning many things this year in Charms. The first thing we will learn is _Wingardium Leviosa_," a nearby feather started lifting into the air behind him. Everyone gasped.

"Professor Finnigin," Rosie said, raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"Your wand is behind your back," she pointed out.

"No, it is not. It is right here," he said as he brought out his wand with the feather following it. " Well, I guess you caught me. Now, I'm sorry, could you please tell me your name?"

"It's Rosie, Rosie Smith."

"Alright, thank you for pointing that out Rosie. I'm sure that you are going to be very good at charms. Now, lets take attendance. When I call your name please raise your hand and say here. I'll call out names, in alphabetical order, by house. So in Gryffindor, Mark Allen?"

"Here."

"Samantha Bones?"

"Present."

"Alex Coles?"

"Here."

"Bill Evergreen?"

"Oh, he's sick."

"Thank you, ummm…"

"Fredrick Xavier."

"Well, thank you Fredrick. Ellen James?"

"Present."

"Sara Lavenhar?"

"Here."

"Tyler Stigal?"

"What?"

"Well Tyler is physically here. Marvin Zeus?"

"Here."

"Now for the Hufflepuffs. Walter Berge?"

"Here."

"Tim Jon Cagun?"

"Here."

"Rachel Crabbe?"

"Here," said Rachel snubingly.

"Jordan Donald?"

"Here."

"Mackenzie Heart?"

"Here."

"Sally Malfoy?"

"Here."

"Will McLean?"

"Here."

"Rosie Smith?"

"Here."

"Andrew Tonks, I have known your mother for a long time."

"Um, thanks?"  
"Violet Weasley, who are your parents?"

"Ron and Hermione, why?"  
"Nothing, just, it is about time. Alright, since most everyone is here, Rosie, could you take theses feathers and give one to everyone?" Rosie stood up to walk towards the desk where there was a pile of feathers. She walked around the room giving one to every person. "Alright, now that you have your feathers, I want you to repeat after me… _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," everyone repeated.

"Alright now you want to point your wand at your feather and say those words."

The whole class went all like that. Every once and a while he would have us repeat _Wingardium Leviosa_ until everyone could levitate their feather for a few seconds. Will blew up his feather, but other then that, the class was pretty uninteresting. At 12:15, professor Finnigin told us that we could leave.  
"Don't forget to read the first chapter in _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_, and be prepared to present _Wingardium Leviosa_ for a grade," he reminded us as we filled out of the room towards the great hall.

* * *

Please review. I'm still working on the transfiguration chapter. Does anyone know the words to the charm for turning matches into needles? 


	9. Lunch and Transfiguration

Thanks for the reviews guys.

* * *

"Wait, does anyone remember how to get back to the great hall?" Walter asked.

"Um, isn't there a map on our schedules?" Rosie said.

"Does anyone have their schedule?" asked Tim.

"I had it," Andrew, Will, Sally, and I said. We all looked though our bags to discover that none of us had a map, or a schedule. Instead we wandered around the halls until we somehow ended up outside.

"How did we get out here?" asked Rosie. Everyone shrugged, like we knew. Instead of trying to figure it out, we just walked towards the main entrance. From there we walked though the halls to the great hall and sat down at an already crowded Hufflepuff table.

"That took longer then anticipated," Kenzie yawned.

"Yeah, I'm starved," declared Jordan as he sat down and immediately started shoveling food onto his plate. The rest of the boys followed suit while Kenzie sleepily sat down, and put her head on her plate. Sally, Rosie, and I sat down and started, civilly, putting food on our plates, in reasonably portions, and eating. There were mashed potatoes, sweet and regular, corn on the cob, turkey, chicken, pizza, tomato basil salad, beef, and assorted veggies. Sally went right for the salad and veggies, Rosie made it her purpose to get four pieces of pizza, and I decided to have a little bit of everything.

"Is Kenzie sleeping?" Jordan asked between bites.  
"Ew, you spit food at me Jordan, and yes. Leave her be, she had trouble sleeping last night because Stetson ran out of our dorm right before bed," Rosie explained.

"Who is Stetson?" asked Will.

"It is her stupid dog," Rachel said from a few seats down.

"That's not nice Rachel. Stetson is a sweetie, and he is very smart," Sally said. "Also, you weren't part of this conversation to begin with, so why choose to chime in with an obnoxious comment. It's just not nice." Yet again, Sally had left Rachel speechless. **A/N: In case you don't remember, or couldn't make the connection, Rachel was the red head in the forth chapter who called Andrew immature.**

I secretly wanted to give Sally a high five. I really didn't like Rachel, and I knew Sally didn't either. Instead I just looked at her, and when she looked back at me I mouthed, _"Good job."_

"_Thanks,"_ Sally mouthed back. Everyone finished his or her lunch about five minutes after the Rachel confrontation. We woke up Kenzie so that she didn't abandoned in the great hall, and we started walking to the common room with some older Hufflepuffs. Kenzie kept on drifting between sleeping and waking on the way. Jordan was helping her not fall over. Andrew had over stuffed himself and kept leaning on Sally and me for support. Walter, Will, and Tim had all made the same mistake, but Rosie was only choosing to help Tim, because they had bonded over the fact that they were both muggle born.

After spending an hour napping in the common room it was time to go to Transfiguration. I ran up to the room to get my copy of _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch. I put it in my bag, and ran down the stairs to meet up with everyone else waiting in the common room.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's go," a now awake Kenzie declared. She had slept on Jordan's shoulder on the couch for the past hour. Even though Jordan had complained of an asleep arm, he had refused to possibly wake up Kenzie and lay her on the couch.

"ROSIE, TIM, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!!" Sally screamed at the two who where not only immersed in deep conversation, but were also neglecting to respond to our cries.

"Yeah, come on you lovebirds," joked Will.  
"We are not lovebirds!" Rosie and Tim said, in sync. That is when I noticed that Rosie and Tim's hands, although not interlocked, were definably touching, Since no one else was commenting on it, though, I decided not to.

Instead I said, "Took you two long enough to notice. Let's go."

"Fine," Tim said, as Rosie grabbed up her bag and handed Tim his book that was lying underneath it. Finally we were on our way. Luckily we did not get lost, and we all walked in to Transfiguration with just enough time to find seats. A cat leapt up onto the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom and looked around.

"Does it look like that cat is counting to you?" asked Andrew.

"Not really, I wonder when Professor McGonagall will get here?" said Sally. The second after Sally said that, the cat leapt off the desk and landed as Professor McGonagall.

"Here I am my dear," she said to Sally, who, like everyone else in the classroom, was still a little taken aback. "Welcome to Transfiguration. I have already checked and it seems as though everyone is here."  
"Professor?" said the wide-eyed, petite Ravenclaw who had known that Luna was going to be the new Herbology professor.

"Yes, my dear."  
"Will we learn to do what you did?"

"Not in this class. Perhaps when you are out of school you will do it. I am what you can call an animagus. That is a very good question though. What is your name?"

"Kathryn Schnall." **hehehehe….that's me…hehehehe**

"Well, thank you Kathryn. We are going to start today with turning theses matches, into needles." At that everyone picked up his or her matches and look at McGonagall quizzically. She wrote the spell on the board and everyone started attempting the spell.

At the end of class only Kathryn and Rosie had been able to successfully turn their matches into shiny and pointy needles.

"Good job Kathryn and Rosie," praised professor McGonagall. "The rest of you got very close it seems. We will work a little more on this spell next class. You are dismissed."

* * *

OK, so I know that I told you guys I would make you suffer though each class once, but I am too lazy to do all that writing. So, I'm going to briefly describe the classes while everyone is doing their homework. I will also write a bunch of diary/journal entries. R&R. It only takes a second. 


	10. Night

That night, after finishing my summary of the first two chapters of Neville's book, and playing several games of chess with Walter only to beat him every time, I decided to start my diary.

_9/10/2018_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've never written in a diary, so I am not sure quite what to write. Well, I guess I'll tell you about myself. I have two brothers, Tyler and Oliver, they are twins too, I have lots of cousins too. From the Potter side there is Lilly, the oldest, James, and Kayla and Lyn, the twins. There are also my honorary cousins, the Longbottom's, who are Sam, and his, two little sisters Virginia and Hailey. Sam and I are best friends, mostly because he is the closest to my age in the whole family and faux family. There are also the cousins I don't see that often. Uncles Bill, Charlie, and Percy all have kids that I barely know the names of. I think one of them is my age, but she doesn't speak very good English. And there are Uncles Fred and George, who both have little twins who are about six now. Fred's kids are Kimmy and Stacy, while George's are Louis and Harry. _

_Today was my first real day at school. It is really different then the wizard elementary school at home. There we only learned about wizard history, and a little bit on strange creatures and flying. Mostly what we did there, however, was play. _

_I think I am going to go to sleep now. I wonder what tomorrow will be like. Oh, I forgot to tell you about all the new friends I have made. There is Kenzie, Rosie, Sally, Andrew, Jordan, Walter, Will, and Tim. They are all great fun, and I hope that we all stay friends. Well good night. Write tomorrow, I guess._

_Violet_

It was sort of strange writing in a diary. I felt as though I was talking to myself, but it did feel nice to know that I hadn't forgotten my family yet.

**Sally's Diary**

_9/10/2018_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a long time since I have had a diary. I stopped writing in them when I learned that my father was having house elves read my diary. It is nice to be away from home. I really do hate my father. He is a horrible man. I don't know what I am going to do though. He is going to disown me and I have nowhere to go. Maybe I can stay with Violet or Andrew. I don't know. I am so glad that I finally have friends. I don't understand how Rachel was put in Hufflepuff. I hope they move her to a different house. She is really mean. _

**Kenzie's Diary**

_9/10/2018_

_Dear Diary,_

_I miss my family and other friends so much. I hate that I couldn't even tell them where I was really going. I guess I was lucky in the fact that I have Rosie. I mean, I don't think that most muggle born witches and wizards have any friends come with them to school. I wish that my iPod would work here. I miss listening to music when I am bored. How do wizards have dances without speakers? I guess I'll learn that on my birthday. I heard that there was a Halloween dance. I can't wait till Halloween, also my birthday. I am a lot older then all the other first years, but I don't mind. _

_Jordan is really sweet. He reminds me of one of my friends at home. I hope that we will stay friends. _

**Rosie's Diary**

_9/10/2018_

_Dear Diary,_

_I MISS MY MOM, AND MY DAD, AND MY DOGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I heard a sob from Rosie's bed. "It's ok Rosie," I heard Kenzie say. Stetson jumped up on Rosie's bed and I heard the sods subside.

"Do you ever wonder what your parents will think of you being in Hufflepuff?" asked Sally.

" I haven't thought about it, but I hope that they aren't disappointed."

"OH MY GOD!!!! Will you guys just shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep!!!!" Rachel screamed. Everyone glared at her, but we weren't in the mood to respond. Instead we all just got under our covers and went to bed.

* * *

Review guys. I'm sorry if I don't post a lot in the next few weeks. I am uninspired. I'm also writing another story which I like a little bit more, which I might make a prequel to this. Thanks.

Kat


End file.
